First Christmas in Narnia
by TheLonelyDancer
Summary: A little one-shot for Christmas. Peter has a surprise for Rose! Read and Review? PLEASE? *Puppy Dog Eyes* Princess... xx


_OK, so this is just a little one-shot I thought of for Rose her family, the Pevensies and Peter! As I and my family were doing the Christmas tree and decorations! This will later go into the story, I just needed to put this out and feed-back would be nice! Princess... xx_

**First Christmas in Narnia**

**Rose's POV – Christmas Eve**

Today is the day that **I** do the Christmas tree decorating and the Thrown Room/Ball Room. This is our first Christmas in Narnia, Pete and I are "courting"/dating and soon to hold the first Christmas Ball! I am doing the tree and making the room look perfect. No one is allowed to see the room until Christmas day and I design all the clothing for this event! We are going to take it in turns, girl one year and boy the next. Only, it goes me, Pete, Susie, Ed, Lu, Ash, Jamie, Gus and then Grace. But the boys and the younger children get help from mum and dad.

I am standing at the tree, looking at the size of it. Not too big and not too small. So, just right! All the presents are under it and I have a present for every one! And for my ladies maids. My green and red dress, with gold trimming, is dazzling in the light, and makes me feel special. The music that I bought from home is playing in the back ground on the sound system. The heat of the room is making me feel dizzy.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" I ask one of my ladies maids.

"No your majesty. It is just lovely. Are you alright? You look pale." She asks back. _How do I feel? _My head is spinning and I feel really cold. My stomach is turning and I am coughing is getting worse. _Maybe Pete was right. I should have stayed in bed. _

"Your majesty? High Princess Rose?" Her voice fading in the back-ground and I can hear a few screams of sock in the room sound. And everything goes black...

**~Later~**

"Is she alright? Has she got a fever?" I can hear Lu's voice and others whispering.

"Shut up! She is waking up!" Suzie's voice is saying and it goes silent.

"Rose, Rose! Can you hear me?" Pete's voice asks. "Squeeze my hand if you can." It takes all my strength to squeeze his and takes a few times to open my eyes. When I do, a pair of bright blue eyes are hovering over me. He sighs in relief and picks me up bridle – style and carries me to the medical ward.

**~Later~**

The others told me that I had to do all the work, by sitting down. How do you do that? By getting everyone else, except the Smiths and the Pevensies, in the room, telling them what to do while sitting in an arm – chair and a big foot rest making it almost like a bed covered in a red and gold, warm fluffy blanket, with snow flake designs on it. In my hand is a check list.

OK, so the tree is done. Check!

Lights? Check!

Tables and cloths? Check! And I look down at the list again, and everything is done. Go me! Done in one day, with one negligible dilemma.

"OK, everyone! We are done! Make sure all the windows are closed, all the doors are looked and please someone turn out the lights once we are all out!" All the servants and other subjects yell and cheer.

Once outside of the great hall/ ball room. I go up to my bedroom. Pete is standing at the door and picks me up and carries over to my bed.

"Well done, sweetheart! I cannot wait for tomorrow! And you should be better tomorrow!" He kisses me and tucks me in. Pete blows out the candles and goes to his room. The only sound is the sound of snow falling outside.

**~CHRISTMAS DAY~**

"WAKE UP! It's Christmas!" Lu's loud and sweet voice wakes everyone up. My eyes open, but I do not sit up. I am waiting for Lu or Grace to bound in here and drag me out. But to my astonishment it is Pete, dressed already in the clothes I designed and is holding my dress.

"Merry Christmas babe." He says and looks at me again. He walks over to me and helps me up and gives me a soft kiss and hands me my dress for the day and ball tonight. We have people from far and wide for this ball, which I have spent weeks and weeks. I take my dress from Pete and go behind the screen and change. Then I walk over to the vanity where my entire make – up and hair care is. I put light foundation, light red blush, mascara, and red eye – shadow and gold glitter lip-gloss on. I walk over to Pete and he is staring at me with wide eyes like the size of dinner plates. I cannot help but laugh at his face.

"Babe! Snap out of it." I say still laughing and he looks at me in the eyes. We walk out to the great hall/ball room and I open the doors. All the gasps around in awe and Pete picks me up and spins me around, like what you see in movies and the two lovers are meeting after a long time away.

"Merry Christmas every one!" I say and others repeat me. Pete pulls me away from the tree, where everybody is sitting and eyeing the presents.

"Could I have everybody's undying attention please?" He says and the loud talking and laughing dies down and Pete slides down to one knee. I gasp.

"Giselle – Rose, ever since I met you, you have become a part of me and every King needs a Queen, so, I guess what I am trying to say is, that, would you do me the honour of being my wife?" And he pulls out a beautiful rose gold ring, with different coloured diamonds. _What? How? _So many questions running through my mind, the ball room is so quite, that I could have sworn that a pin did drop.

"Yes! Oui! Ja! Si! Yes a million times over!" I say. Loud enough for the whole of Narnia to here. Pete stands up and slides the ring onto my ring finger and seals the whole thing with a soft, yet firm kiss. Most of the room is clapping and cheering and there is some of the most beautiful and evil girls standing and crying. _"I love you!" _I send to Pete and he mouths it back.

The rest of the day is opening presents and dancing.

**~THE END~**


End file.
